In some sausage-making processes, a sausage filling is co-extruded along with a collagen gel that forms the casing. After co-extrusion, the collagen gel is dehydrated and coagulated by application of a brine solution. The brine solution is typically collected after application and then reused in the manufacturing process. However, portions of the brine solution must be periodically discarded to make room for the addition of a fresh brine feed stock composition.
Potassium phosphate salts, by virtue of their high solubility, are often used in brine solutions. As a result, discarded brine solutions typically have a significant concentration of phosphate, in addition to trace amounts of other components picked up from contact with sausage casings such as protein, fats, carbohydrates, sugars, flavorings, browning agents, etc.
Accumulation of phosphate in bodies of water has been thought to contribute to negative environmental consequences such as algae blooms. Because of the significant concentration of phosphate in the discarded brine solution, it must be disposed of carefully to ensure a limited environmental impact.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems for disposing of potassium phosphate waste solutions recovered from meat processing operations.